Just Three Little Words
by Little Miss Maybe
Summary: America just wants England to pay attention to him, but everything he does is ignored. What can he say that will make England at least look at him...? USUK fluff, based on a comic by the same name, link inside.


**Based on a ridiculously aodrable comic I found on deviantArt~ XD Here it is: .com/art/Just-3-little-words-210723668. It's pretty cool if you read this WHILE reading the comic...**

* * *

><p>America was pacing around the conference room, feeling utterly bored. He checked his watch again. Somehow, he'd managed to wake up earlier than usual this morning, think he was late, and get to the meeting way ahead of schedule. He was even the first one there! At first, he had been ecstatic - he finally had something to rub in that commies face - but after awhile, the joy had worn off, giving way to complete boredom. He checked his watch for perhaps the seventh time that minute, sighing again. He ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a low growl of frustration. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from the hallway. His head whipped around - kind of like those dogs in that movie he had seen, whenever someone mentioned squirrels. He raced to the door and took a peek at who it was. He almost let out a squeal of delight, but that wouldn't be heroic or manly at all, so he caught himself.<p>

It was England! The green-eyed nation was just strolling along down the hall, minding his business. _Perfect!_ America thought with a sneer. _This should kill some time!_

"HEY, IGGY!" he shouted at the top of his voice and raced toward England, waving. England simply glanced at him, a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now," he said monotonously, and continued walking along. America pouted, disappointed.

"But Iggy, I even came early today!"

The Brit didn't even bat an eye.

America was crestfallen. He had been so sure England would have been proud, maybe even impressed. He should have at least been surprised!

Apparently not.

"Hey, Ig, wanna cheeseburger?" the hopeful American asked, somehow producing said cheeseburger out of nowhere. England didn't even look at him.

"Absolutely not," he replied.

"O-Oh... Okay..." _Pay attention to me!_ the young nation wanted to yell, but held himself back; that wouldn't be heroic or manly, either. It would be just plain childish. Okay, so maybe he acted like a child sometimes, but not all the time! Most of the time, he was a true, manly hero! He looked around, trying to figure out something that would get England's attention. A vase of flowers nearby caught his eye, and he quickly snagged some. _England loves flowers, after all!_

"W... Would you like some flowers?" he asked shyly, blushing and holding out the flowers tentatively. Why was he suddenly acting so timid? He was a hero - no, THE Hero, damn it! It even had a capital "h!"

"What?" England looked back for just a second, but quickly turned away. America thought for a moment that the older nation was blushing, too, but he couldn't be sure. "Er... N-No thanks," he continued.

"Oh..." America let his arm drop and he stared at his shoes, feeling his eyes start to well up with unwanted tears. _I'm the Hero! Heroes don't cry,_he scolded himself. He dropped the flowers back in their vase, but didn't raise his eyes. Why was he suddenly getting so emotional about this?

Disappointment started to well up in his chest, making it difficult to breathe. No, it wasn't just this time - every time he tried to get England's attention in some other way than arguing, the Brit just ignored him. Was he really that annoying? He bit his lip to stop himself from sobbing. All the disappointments, all the upset feelings that he had tried to mask were coming back to him. His chest was starting to hurt from all the emotions and restricted tears.

"America...?" England asked quietly, hesitantly. "What's the matter?"

America let out a tiny gasp, clutching the fabric of his jacket. His diaphragm was starting to feel really constricted. He could feel England's gaze on him, even though the other man was probably pretending not to be looking. That was so like him.

America opened his mouth to speak, but paused, unsure of what to say. What was he feeling, anyway? Why did England always affect him so much? But he was too late. He felt England's gaze shift to somewhere else. He had missed his chance.

_No!_ he thought desperately. _No, not yet! I have to make him look at me, eye to eye! I can't let him keep ignoring me like this! What should I do?_

"I love you!" he blurted out. England froze, and although his back was to the American, he could tell England was startled. He clapped his hand over his mouth, feeling totally foolish and embarrassed. What had he just said? That he loved England? Why would he say that? That wasn't how he felt, not at all!

But as his face started to burn up, he thought more and more about his feelings toward England. He remembered thinking how cute the other nation was, and how sometimes he just wanted to kiss him. He remembered wanting to comfort him whenever he was upset or angry. He remembered enjoying his rare laughter and smiles, and thinking how adorable he was when they argued. America's eyes widened involuntarily as a new thought hit him.

_I do... I love England._

He avoided looking at England, instead choosing to stare at the wall. _It's not like it matters how I feel, though,_ he thought miserably. _There's no way England feels the same. And... Oh man, that was so stupid, just blurting it out like that... I've probably freaked him out... I've ruined our entire relationship! I'm such an idiot, I-_

His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly felt England's hands grab him roughly by the arms and pulled him into a rather forceful kiss. America's teary eyes widened further. England was... Kissing him? He closed his eyes as the shock started to wear off and kissed back. It was so... So...

_Nice._

The forcefulness died away, and soon, the two were simply enjoying being so close and the feel of their lips against the other's. England finally pulled away and America collapsed into his arms, hugging him tightly and sobbing into his shoulder. England just smiled softly, caressing the younger nation's golden hair. Neither said a word - there was no need. In the kind warmth radiating from the embrace was just three little words:

_I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, fluff~! 8D Also, SailorXStar wrote England's POV to go with this! Here it is: .comart/USUK-Just-Three-Little-Words-211052991**** Read it, it's REALLY cute!**

**R&R~?**_  
><em>


End file.
